Alvo Potter: O Espelho Maldito
by AlvoPotterSaga1
Summary: Tradução da fic de Seamisai. O Senhor das Trevas, que não é Voldemort, está prestes a se reerguer. Coloquei dois caps para lerem.
1. O Expresso Hogwarts

O Expresso de Hogwarts

Harry viu o trem se afastar. Após ele partir, ele caminhou para sair da estação.

Harry voltou a ver a parede que levava à estação e ficou paralisado.

- Harry, o que foi? - lhe perguntou preocupada Gina.

- Pensei que tinha visto Duda. - respondeu Harry, dando-se conta do estranho que soaria para todos.

- Duda? Se refere ao seu primo Duda? - perguntou Rony

- O filho de seus tios, os Dursley? - questionou incrédula Hermione. - Mas isso não pode ser. O que faria um trouxa como ele por aqui?

- Não sei. - respondeu Harry.

Sabia que aquilo era muito estranho, jurava que aquele que ele havia visto passar ali era Duda.

* * *

><p>Alvo e Rosa ficaram um momento parados na metade do corredor.<p>

- Acho que devemos ir procurar uma cabine. - comentou Rosa.

- Sim, vamos.

Os dois passaram por várias partes do trem, até chegar na úlltima, que continha uma cabine mais ou menos vazia. Só tinha dois garotos. Um garoto alto, magro e de cabelo negro enquanto que o outro era louro, grande e robusto.

- Desculpe, vocês ficariam incomodados de sentarmos aqui? - perguntou em um tom um pouco mandão, o mesmo que sua mãe tinha. - O trem já está cheio.

- Não tem problema. Sentem-se. - respondeu o menino magro.

Alvo e Rosa puseram seus baús no guarda baús da cabine e se sentaram.

- Oi, meu nome é Jacot. William Jacot. - disse o garoto de cabelo negro.

- O meu é Weasley, Rosa Weasley. Seu sobrenome é ingles? - perguntou a garota.

- Não tenho certeza. - respondeu o garoto. - Eu vivi em tantos lugares com minha mãe que não tenho certeza de onde somos.

- Isso é verdade! - comentou o garoto louro. - Antes de vocês entrarem estava contando de quando viveu em Paris. Ah, não me apresentei. Sou Harry Dursley.

- Seu nome é igual o do meu pai.

- E como você se chama?

- Eu sou Potter. Alvo Potter.

- Você é filho do famoso Harry Potter? - perguntou surpreso William. - Eu sei tudo sobre seu pai. Toda sua fascinante história. Na minha casa temos aproximadamente quinze de suas biografias. Eu tenho que dizer que a minha favorita é escrita por Julia Katherin Rawling.

- Minha mãe acha que é a melhor escritora que existe atualmente! - disse Rosa em um tom que parecia dizer: se minha mãe diz, é verdade.

- Por acaso é uma escritora de livros mágicos? - perguntou Harry Dursley.

- O que, não conhece ela? - Rosa perguntou em tom incrédulo.

- Não. - Harry respondeu de imediato. - O que acontece é que sou filho de trouxas.

- Ah! Isso explica...

- Mas não pensem que nosso amigo não sabe nada de magia. -interrompeu William. - Antes de que chegassem estava contando o que sabe, e é mais do que qualquer trouxa deveria saber.

- Eu sei graças a minha avó e meu pai - disse Harry. - Mesmo assim não me explicaram como é que sabem.

- Bem, talvez conheçam algum mago. - sugeriu Al.

- Não. Eu não acho. - Harry comentou pensativo.

- Bom, me parece que não vamos decifrar a menos que perguntemos a seus pais, e como isso não é possível, vamos mudar de tema. - sugeriu Rosa.

Os quatro jovens seguiram falado de outros temas, como por exemplo:

- São uns óculos de expectro! - exclamou William colocando uns óculos psicodélicos que saíram de seu baú.

- E para que servem? - questionou Harry Dursley.

-Pois o nome mesmo explica isso. - disse William. - O significado da palavra espectro...

- Tem certeza que não é parente de Luna Lovegood? - interrompeu Rosa.

- Luna Lovegood?

- É uma conhecida da família. - explicou Alvo. - Tem umas ideias, assim... Fora do normal.

- Acaso se referem à diretora de O Pasquim?

-Sim, a ela.

- Eu queria ser um parente seu! - exclamou emocionado William, ainda com os óculos de espectro colocados. - Vocês a conhecem? Nem consigo acreditar!

Alvo estava a ponto de dizer que qualquer dia a apresentaria quando se abriu a porta da cabine. Duas meninas entraram e ocuparam os lugares restantes sem nem a menos pedir e se voltaram para os demais.

- Por favor, podem agir normalmente. Estamos fugindo de um maldito Don Juan.

A menina que tinha falado era magra e de estatura média. Tinha finas feições e olhos de cor castanho claro, do mesmo tom que seu cabelo, que era longo e naquele momento estava solto. Sua acompanhante era mais baixa e um pouco gorda, mas seu rosto parecia bondoso e amável.

- Um Don Juan?- perguntou desconfiada Rosa.

- Sim! - respondeu a menina que havia falado anteriormente. - O encontramos enquanto que ele dava em cima de uma menina. Parece que chamamos sua atenção e ela aproveitou para escapar.

- Ai! E pensar que é nosso primeiro dia. - disse a outra garota.

- Esperem. São do primeiro ano?

- Sim, peraí, não tinha me apresentado. Sou Rawling. Alice Rawling. - disse a menina mais magra.

- E eu sou Smith. Sandy Smith. - Disse a outra.

Os demais jovens se apresentaram e quando o último o fez, a porta da cabine voltou a se abrir. Na porta tinham dois meninos, um era louro e de feições angulosas, enquanto que o outro era idêntico a... William.

Alvo, Rosa e Harry ficaram com a boca aberta, olhando alternativamente a Wiliam e ao menino que se encontrava na porta. Enquanto isso, Alice e Sandy olhavam o garoto com repulsa, nojo e medo.

- Então estão aqui, gatas! - exclamou o garoto. Mesmo que fosse fisicamente igual a William, seu porte era diferente, assim como seu tom de voz. Sem dúvidas parecia mais confiante do que qualquer outra pessoa que já tinham conhecido.

- Ainda nem começou o ano e já está pensando em arrumar uma namorada. - disse William desde seu assento.

- Então está aqui! E feito um idiota ficando com esses óculos de espectro estúpidos.

- Bem, ao menos não estou espantando essas garotas.

- Eu não diria isso. - disse frialmente o outro. - Isso elas que devem julgar.

- Melhor irmos. - falou o garoto que o acompanhava.

- Espera! Você é Escórpio Malfoy, não? - perguntou curiosa Rosa.

- Sim. - respondeu o outro, surpreso pela garota conhecer seu nome.

- Assim que conhece o amigo Escórpio. Pois eu sou Justin Jacot. Com um pouco de sorte nos veremos na Sonserina, gatíssima.

E, dizendo isso, ele se foi.

- Por acaso é seu irmão? - perguntou Harry.

- Sim, é meu fabuloso irmão Justin. - ele lhe respondeu em um tom um pouco amargurado, enquanto que tirava os óculos de espectro.

-Ai! Mas se são idênticos. - disse surpresa Alice.

- Sim. - falou William como se quisesse encerrar um assunto desagradável. - Tentaram dizer ao meu irmão para lhes deixarem em paz?

-Não, não fizemos isso. - respondeu sinceramente Sandy.

- E acaso é tão facil? - perguntou com receio Alice.

- Sim, tão simples lhe pedir isso. Muitas vezes ele é chato, mas se você pede por favor as coisas ele faz. Mas quando tenta falar por mal...

- Espera. - interrompeu Rosa. - Realmente ele faz isso? Normalmente, quando uma pessoa deseja algo não se vai deter mesmo que alguém peça.

-Bom, não sei o que você acha. - contestou um pouco chateado William. - Mas eu vivo com ele a onze anos, assim devo saber do que falo. Alem do mas, não é que as deseje, é simplemente uma maneira de se divertir. Ele gosta de flertar com garotas, mas se vê que as chateia, ele se detém. Mas se o fazem ver isso por mal jeito...

-Ok, então pediremos amavelmente na próxima vez que os virmos. - disse Sandy sorrindo.

Nesse momento chegou o carrinho dos doces e se fez uma pequena confusão, já que todos queriam comprar algo. A senhora se afastou com o carrinho um pouco menos cheio e os bolso bastante mais cheios.

-Nossa, não imaginei que fosse tão caro! - comentou Harry, que tinha sido o que menos tinha comprado, exceto Alice, pela qual, segundo suas próprias palavras, estava de dieta.

-Bem, se ficar com fome pode ficar com um pouco do que eu comprei. -lhe disse William, o que parecia que mesmo que fosse magro comia bastante, pois havia comprado muitas coisas.

Nesse momento a porta da cabine se abriu e de lá saiu nada mais, nada menos que Tiago.

Alice e Sandy abriram a boca, mas ao parecer só Alvo se deu conta desse pequeno detalhe.

- Nossa! Vejo que já fez muitos amigos, Al. Agora me dê um pouco de espaço.

Alice empurrou Alvo contra Harry, ao parecer sem nenhuma consideração. Parecia desesperada para Tiago sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu o garoto enquanto que se sentava. - Agora as apresentações. Eu sou o irmão mais velho do pequeno Al, Tiago Potter.

Os demais se apresentaram. Alice e Sandy muito emocionadas ao parecer. O último a se apresentar foi William, que havia voltado a por os óculos de espectro.

-Jacot? Não teria nada a ver com...?

Naquele instante preciso a porta da cabine voltou a se abrir. Tinham dois meninos. Um era alto, amplo de ombros, de cabelo negro e feições faciais muito atrativas. O outro garoto também era alto, só que um pouco mais baixo que o outro. Tinha os olhos rasgados e sua pele era bronzeada.

-Então é aqui que está o famoso Potter! - disse o primeiro menino.

- Fazendo amizade com os do primeiro ano? - inquiriu o outro. - Uma tática muito boa. Talvez eles você entenda quando te falem.

Os dois começaram a gargalhar, mesmo que ninguém mais tivesse achado a piada engraçada.

-Vejam, Jacot e Towers, nesse ano eu não penso em aturá-los nada. Assim que..

-E o que vai fazer? Se o único que você serve é para capturar o pomo de ouro.

-Eu acho que então estão só com inveja. - deu sua opinião Rosa.

-Inveja? Melhor te calar sua estúpida. - disse o garoto dos ombros largos. - Potter não tem nada que nós pudéssemos invejar. Nós dois viemos de famílias muito antigas

- E o que isso tem a ver? - perguntou Harry.

-Pelo visto você é um daqueles idiotas que vêm de família trouxa. - comentou o menino dos olhos rasgados. - Afortundamente minha família, os Towers, nunca se misturou com lixo como vocês.

Houve uma leve risada na cabine, que mais pareceu um riso disfarçado.

-Quer compartilhar a piada? - questionou ameaçadoramente o menino Towers.

-Se você se atrever a fazer algo a meu irmão eu te mato! - ouviram uma voz detrás dos garotos.

Todos se voltaram para ver e perceberam que era Justin, que dava a Towers um olhar fulminante.

-E você o que te mete, pirralho? - lhe ofendeu o menino dos olhos rasgados.

- Eu, cuidado Mark, que é meu irmão! - exclamou o garoto Jacot.

-Esse pirralho é seu irmão? -inquiriu chateado Mark.

-Sim, de quem me orgulho. - respondeu o garoto. - Em outra partida, esse. - apontou para William com a cabeça. - Não tenho nada que me orgulhar, senão me envergonhar.

William se avermelhou por trás dos óculos de espectro, os outros puderam perceber, mas não abaixou sua cabeça.

-Sabe que eu não gosto que fale mal de William, Jason. - Ameaçou Justin. - É melhor que me acompanhe.

-Aonde? - perguntou interessado Jason Jacot.

-Você já vai ver! - exclamou Justin.

-Está bem. Até logo T.P. - se despediu Jason. - E espero que entra na Sonserina, William. Seria a primeira coisa boa que faria na sua vida.

E dito isso os três garotos foram embora.

Tiago fechou a porta da cabine.

-Assim que você é irmão de Jason Jacot. - ele falou em tom ambíguio.

-Meio irmão. - aclarou William. - Mesmo pai, mãe diferente. Para mim é quase um desconhecido, já que meus pais se separaram quando eu tinha quatro anos. Justin e eu fomos viver com nossa mãe, e mesmo que Justin visite sempre o meu pai, eu não gosto de fazer o mesmo. Meu pai acha que falta muito para eu ser um bom mago.

- Ao parecer seus irmãos gostam da Sonserina. - comentou Harry.

-Sim, Jason porque o único que pode dizer é Sangue Puro, enquanto que Justin pensa que não há nada melhor que ter uma grande astúcia e ambição.

-Mas na Sonserina é que entrou a maior parte dos bruxos das trevas. - disse Sandy.

-Isso é verdade! - afirmou Rosa.

-Sim, mas se quer continuar vivendo não mencione isso a Jason. - William alertou. - E quanto a Justin, ele opina que se deve que muitos não sabem usar de maneira adequada sua ambição.

- Já pensaram em que casa gostariam de entrar? - pergunto Alice.

-Grifinória. - responderam sem duvidar Alvo e Rosa.

-Não me perguntem, não sei muito. - disse Harry.

-Eu gostaria de entrar na Lufa-Lufa. - respondeu Sandy. - Sei que não é a casa mais famosa, mas me parece um bom lugar para estar.

-Se eu pudesse queria ir para a Corvinal. - revelou Alice. - Opino que a inteligência é a maior arma que você pode ter.

Alvo esteve tentado a dizer que o Chapéu Seletor levava em consideração as preferências de cada um, mas não lhe pareceu oportuno revelar um segredo que seu pai havia lhe confiado.

-E você, William?

-Não sei - respondeu o garoto-. Eu gostaria de estar na Sonserina para agradar meu pai e meus irmãos, na Lufa-Lufa porque todos lá são trabalhadores, na Corvinal porque acho o mesmo que Alice e também na Grifinória porque isso demonstraria que não sou covarde, pois os que são sorteados ali são os valentes.

-Ei, isso que você falou é mesmo uma confusão - comentou Harry.

- Me parece que você tem que ordenar as suas prioridade. - disse Rosa

-Bom garotos, eu poderia ficar com vocês mas tenho outras coisas a fazer. Assim que até logo. - expressou Tiago e saiu da cabine.

-Que irmão tão simpático você tem! - disse Alice quando Tiago já tinha saído.

-Se nota que você não o conhece. - falou Alvo.

-Mas os outros dois garotos não me pareceram tão amáveis. -comentou Sandy-. Esse Towers e o Jason Jacot têm uma aura maligna.

-Pois assim maligna não acho. - Rosa disse. - Mas sim me parecem o tipo de garotos que não quero ter problemas. Meu primo Tiago já parece ter problemas com eles. Por que não nos contou nada?

- Suponho que quis se fazer de durão. - disse Alvo. - Não se preocupe Rosa, meu irmão sabe se cuidar sozinho.

O resto da viagem foi muito mais ameno. Os garotos seguiram falando até a hora que o trem parou na Estação de Hogsmeade, e meia hora antes Alice e Sandy se dirigiram aonde estavam seus baús.

- Bom, nos veremos logo. - disseram ao se despedirem.


	2. O Banquete de Boas Vindas

**2. O Banquete de Bem Vindas**

Finalmente chegaram à Estação de Hogsmeade, aonde uma voz soou por todo o trem:

- Favor deixar seus pertences no trem. Elas serão levadas a seus respectivos dormitórios por separado.

- Genial! - exclamou Harry Dursley. - Não teremos que carregar nada.

- Anda, vamos descer. - disse Rosa, apressando a todos.

Os jovens baixaram do trem. Alvo se alegrou ao por os pés em Hogsmeade. Mesmo que estivesse escuro e fosse difícil ver algo, o menino lembrava das anteriores visitas feitas na companhia de seus pais e seus tios.

Nesse momento, uma voz soou sobre suas cabeças, e pareceu muito familiar a Rosa e Alvo.

- Os do primeiro ano por aqui, por favor. Vamos, se aproximem.

Os primeiranistas começaram a fazer fila ao redor da imponente figura de Hagrid. Alguns pareciam assustados e outros apenas surpreendidos. Alvo e Rosa saudaram animadamente o guarda caças de Hogwarts

- Que bom vê-los! Como foi a viagem?- perguntou Hagrid.

- Bastante boa. - respondeu Rosa.

- Que bom! Que bom! - exclamou o professor. - Já estão todos do primeiro? Então sigam-me.

Hagrid começou a andar e os alunos do primeiro ano começaram a seguí-lo com Rosa e Alvo na frente. Caminharam por entre as árvores até chegar a borda do lago.

- E aqui temos a boa Hogwarts! - exclamou Hagrid.

Muitos alunos soltaram gritos de assombro. Hogwarts parecia maior do que qualquer um deles havia imaginado.

- Por favor, não mais de quatro por barquinho. - indicou o guarda caças enquanto subia um barco para o solo.

Alvo, Rosa, Harry e William subiram no mesmo barco. Perto dali, Alice e Sandy comparitilhavam o barco com Escórpio e Justin. Ao parecer as meninas tinham seguido o conselho de William, já que falavam amenamente com Justin. Escórpio, por sua vez, era mais reservado, notou Alvo.

Começou a saírem pelo lago. A maioria dos alunos estava extasiada observando o castelo, e então Rosa começou a dizer não sabiam o que coisa sobre um feitiço para que não pudesse ver Hogwarts e William olhava atentamente para a superfície do lago.

- O que está fazendo? - lhe perguntou Alvo.

-Procurando um verme aquavirus - respondeu William.

Alvo decidiu não comentar sobre o assunto, mesmo que pensasse que poderia encontrar a resposta em alguma edição de O Pasquim.

Finalmente chegaram a terra firme. Os jovens saíram dos barcos e começaram a seguir Hagrid. Saíram de uma caverna e começaram a caminhar por uma ampla extensão de grama até o castelo.

O guarda caças subiu as escadas principais e tocou a porta antes que o os últimos alunos o alcançassem.

Os alunos esperaram em silêncio e um instante mais tarde a porta se abriu. Na sombra apareceu uma figura que Alvo reconheceu de imediato. Era o professor Longbottom.

-Os do primeiro ano, professor. - disse sorridente Hagrid.

-Bom, então me encarregarei deles! - exclamou o outro professor também sorridente. - Por favor, sigam-me.

Os alunos seguiram Neville Longbottom pelo caminho principal até chegar em uma pequena sala, aonde se ajuntaram todos de maneira que pudessem caber.

-Bom, esta é minha oportunidade de dar boa vinda a vocês que chegaram a Hogwarts, que será seu novo colégio e lar. Só assegurem que irão cumprir as regras e podem estar seguros que o será para sempre.

Dentro que pouco tempo se selecionará a casa pela qual pertenceram. Pode ser Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal, Grifinória ou Sonserina. As casas de distiguem por diversas qualidades em seus alunos, já saberão. E mesmo que lhes caiba a aula, comer e dormir junto a seus companheiros de casa, não devem esquecer que Hogwarts é como uma grande família, aonde todos seus membros são importantes. Isso é o importante.

Houve um momento de silência depois desse comentário do professor. Alguns pareciam meditar sobre aquilo, a outros tantos lhes parecia uma brincadeira.

- Bem, agora pedirei que esperem aqui enquanto que preparamos todo o necessário.

E dito isso o Professor Longbottom saiu da sala.

Alguns alunos começaram a falar entre sí, enquanto que a maioria permaneceu em silêncio.

-Que lhes parece isso? Agora somos uma grande família!

Alice, Sandy, Justin e Escórpio chegaram até onde estavam Alvo e os demais.

-Deixa de se fazer de engraçadinho, Justin. - lhe disse William.

- Não estou me fazendo de engraçadinho. Foi isso o que disse o professor, não foi,?

-Então seguiremos sendo amigos mesmo estando em casas diferentes? - perguntou Harry.

- É claro. - lhe respondeu de imediato Sandy.

- Vamos fazer uma promessa. - propôs Alice. - Vamos prometer que seremos amigos indepedente da casa que estaremos.

- Eu entou dentro. - disse Justin, estendendo sua mão ao centro.

Pouco a poucos os demais puseram sua mão sobre ade Justin. Todos exceto Escórpio.

- Vamos Escórpio! - pediu Justin. - Isso é exatamente o que você precisa: amigos.

Escórpio pareceu pensar um pouco, mas ao final também pôs sua mão.

- Muito bem, chegou a hora! - exclamou o professor Longbottom, que havia voltado para a sala.

O professor os conduziu até o Salão principal, aonde estava reunido o resto do colégio nas grandes quatro mesas. O professor Neville os fez formarem fila de cara ao resto dos alunos e colocou o Chapéu Seletor diante deles.

_Quando Hogwarts foi fundada_

_Por quatro grandes magos_

_Todos eles decidiram_

_Que sua educação seria melhor_

_Se a eles agrupassem_

_De acordo com sua habilidade._

_Assim foi com a bela Corvinal_

_Decidiu educar aqueles de inteligência,_

_Aos que tivessem demonstrado_

_Dominar a lógica_

_E grande capacidade de pensamento._

_Por sua parte Helga,_

_Escolheu alunos honrados,_

_Pelos quais não deviam_

_Sob nenhum motivo_

_Temer ao trabalho pesado._

_O astuto Salazar_

_Pensou que o melhor era a astúcia_

_E assim escolheu a seus alunos_

_Pelos quais demonstravam_

_Pura ascendência e ambição_

_Por seu lado Godric_

_Achou que seus alunos trinfariam_

_Se demonstrassem serem valentes_

_Ousados e gentis,_

_E assim decidiu escolhê-los._

_E desde aquela época,_

_Os alunos foram divididos_

_Para poder crescer_

_E dessa maneira_

_Criar uma Hogwarts melhor._

_Mas se lembrem:_

_As quatro casas,_

_São os pilares de Hogwarts,_

_E se uma se enfraquece_

_Todo o colégio sucumbirá._

Ao terminar a canção o colégio inteiro rompeu em aplausos.

- Que letra profunda! - comentou Alice.

Alvo não tinha certeza se a letra era profunda ou não, mas mesmo assim achou-a interessante. Ela o mesmo que tanto falava seu pai: Se não trabalharmos todos juntos, nunca alcançaremos a fazer nada.

-Muito bem! Quando eu dizer seu nome, passem as escadas e colocquem o chapéu que lhes indicará qual casa pertencem. - explicou o professor Neville. - AMBER, NATALIE

Uma menina muito nervosa fez seu caminho. Era muito pequena, mais que o resto de seus companheiros. Ela pôs o chapéu e um momento depois:

-GRIFINÓRIA! - exclamou o chapéu.

Amber ficou muito feliz, tirou o chapéu e foi se sentar na mesa da Grifinória.

-BOOT, HENRY - chamou o professor Longbottom.

Um menino foi sentar no banquinho, e acabava de por o chapéu quando este gritou:

-CORVINAL!

-BUSH, ANDREW

-SONSERINA!

-CARSON, JULY

-LUFA-LUFA!

-DURSLEY, HARRY.

O menino avançou nervoso até o banquinho e pôs o chapéu.

-LUFA-LUFA - gritou o sombreiro após instantes.

A fila de alunos foi avançando lentamente.

-JACOT, JUSTIN

Justin caminhou muito seguro de si e se sentou no banco. Alvo se deu conta de que muitas meninas o olhavam.

-SONSERINA!

Justin tirou o chapéu e foi sorridente para a mesa da Sonserina. Alvo olhou-a e lhe pareceu um grupo desagradável. Alí estavam sentados Jason Jacot e aquele Towers. Mas mesmo que não gostasse da casa, Alvo havia feito uma promessa a Justin.

-JACOT, WILLIAM.

William avançou, se sentou e pôs o chapéu. Esteve por muito tempo sentado, tanto que inclusive os alunos já começavam a murmurar quando o chapéu anunciou:

-GRIFINÓRIA!

A mesa da Grifinória aplaudiu com cortesia enquanto que William ocupava seu assento. Alvo viu como Justin esboçava um sorriso melancólico e Jason adotava uma atitude muito arrogante. Era como se dissesse: "Sabia que esse tonto não iria para a Sonserina".

Alvo retirou o olhar dessa visão asquerosa e decidiu concentrar-se na seleção.

-MALFOY, ESCÓRPIO - chamou Neville Longbottom.

Scorpius caminhou com determinação até o banquinho. O chapéu tardou alguns segundos, mas ao final gritou:

- SONSERINA!

Escórpio foi sentar-se ao lado de Justin, quem lhe deu umas palmadas no ombro.

Alvo se sentia mais nervoso a medida que avançava a fila, até que finalmente chegou sua vez.

- POTTER, ALVO!

Alvo se sentou e pôs o Chapéu Seletor. Quase de imediato se ouviu uma voz sussurrante.

- Nossa, nossa! Não enfrentava casos tão difíceis nos últimos anos. Primeiro esse garoto Jacot e agora você. Mas ao que parece ao menos você tem uma preferência.

Alvo pensou sem poder evitar na Grifinória.

-Tem certeza? Vejo em ti um grande desejo de superar seu irmão e estando na mesma casa que ele talvez não o possa fazer. Mesmo que por outro lado você se parece muito a seu pai, que resultou em um grande Grifinório.

Essas últimas palavras foram as que convenceram Alvo.

-GRIFINÓRIA! gritou o chapéu ao colégio inteiro.

Alvo tirou o Chapéu Seletor e foi sentar-se ao lado de William.

- Muito bem! -exclamou Tiago, quem estava sentado em um lugar mais ao fundo.

A ceremônia de Seleção continuou. Alice foi mandada a Corvinal, Sandy para a Lufa-Lufa e Rosa para a Grifinória. Era obvio depois de tudo se o Chapéu tomava em consideração a escolha de cada aluno.

A Professora Minerva se levantou de seu assento e a multidão aguardou em silêncio.

-Bem vindos à Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts! Bom, acho melhor deixarmos o discurso para depois do banquete, já que todos devem estar com fome.

A comida apareceu como fazia a cada banquete e cada um se serviu com o que queria.

-Muito bem, Rosa e Alvo! -Exclamou uma menina ruiva sentada em frente a eles, pela qual estava com uma insígnia com as letras P.A em sua túnica.

-Obrigada Vitória! - agradeceu Rosa.

-Vitória, te apresentamos a William Jacot - anunciou Alvo-. William, ela é nossa prima Vitória, prêmio anual do colégio e futura Ministra da Magia.

-Não diga isso, Al! - repreendeu a garota. - Me agrada que demonstrem essa fé em mim, mas o caminho é longo e...

-E isso não evitará que um dia o consiga!

Vitória somente sorriu e continuou comendo. Na Grifinória havia três meninas novas a mais a parte de Rosa e cinco meninos contando Alvo e William.

Naquele momento falava um menino chamado Artur Finnigan.

-Pois meu pai é um mago, minha mãe é trouxa. Não lhe disse nada até o dia em que comecei a fazer magia. Foi algo desagradável para ela, mas ela superou. E você Flaherty?

- Me chame de Zac, por favor - respondeu o menino. - Sou filho de magos, mas meus bisavós eram trouxas.

-Pois eu vivo só com o meu pai, que é trouxa - expressou o último dos menino novos -Se minha mãe foi uma bruxa, ignoro, pois nunca a conheci.

-Desculpa, mas... Como se chama? - perguntou William

-Peter Thomson - respondeu novamente o garoto, e logo como se desse por conta de algo ele disse. - E você é William Jacot. Quanto tempo sem te ver! Não pensei em te encontrar em um lugar como esse.

-Depois do que fez ao professor? Me sorprende que não tivesse compreendido que é um bruxo.

-Sim, mas não sabia quae era magia. Além do mais, já não tinha nem idéia de onde você vivia.

-De onde se conhecem? - perguntou curiosa Rosa.

-De um tempo de vivi em Kent. - respondeu William. - Um ano todo. Acho que foi o lugar que fiquei mais tempo.

O jantar continuou. Chegaram os doces e, apesar de que já haviam comido bastante, os atacaram com entusiasmo.

Quando enfim acabaram de comer, MCGonagall voltou a se por de pé.

-Bom, antes de mardar vocês para a cama tenho um anúncio para dar. Como já devem saber (ou talvez não, por isso o digo), a Floresta Proibida está longe do alcançe dos alunos. Não é permitida sua entrada ali, assim como andar pelos corredores após o horário de irem as dormitórios. Isso depende de seu grau, assim como a taça de Quadribol. Finalmente tenho que lhes dizer que as aulas de História da Magia ficarão brevemente interrompidas pelo desaparecimento do professor, retomamos quando se encontre um substituto.

Este último anuncio provocou murmuros por todos o Salão Principal.

- Por que tanta confusão? - perguntou William a Rosa.

- Porque o professor de História da Magia era um fantasma e compreenderás que não é possível que um fantasma desapareça assim.

- Talvez resolveu tirar umas férias. - sugeriu Thomson. - E o que mais? Melhor para nós, uma aula a menos.

Rosa parecia a ponto de replicar, obviamente para argumentar o porquê de não ser bom perder uma aula, mas nesse momento uma menina começou a chamar os primeiranistas.

- Primeiranistas, sigam-se, lhes mostrarei aonde fica o Salão Comunal.

Os alunos seguiram sem entusiasmo a garota, pelos corredores e escadas até chegar em um retrato de uma mulher vestida de rosa.

-Senha? - pediu a mulher.

-Sangreal - respondeu a garota.

O retrato virou, deixando ver uma ampla sala circular.

- Por favor, meninos, para as escadas até aonde está escrito primeiro ano. As meninas me sigam.

- Nos vemos logo! - se despediu Rosa antes de seguir a garota.

Os meninos subiram as escadas até chegar aonde estava escrito "Primeiro Ano".

Os dois entraram no quarto, aonde se encontravam cinco cama com os baús de cada um a seus pés.

-O banheiro é adorável! - comentou William enquanto que entrava na porta ao fundo. Ninguém falou muito enquanto punham o pijama e se metiam na cama. Na manhã seguinte haveria tempo para conhecer-se melhor


	3. Edward Sinclair

**3. Edward Sinclair**

Na hora do café da manha estavam todos sem entusiasmo. A perceptiva do primeiro dia de aulas, após a repartição dos horários, não animava a ninguém.

-Não temos História da Magia até quinta feira? - questionou Peter - Eu queria ter uma aula livre hoje.

-Vamos, não seja frouxo! - lhe disse Rosa

- A boa notícia é que a primeira aula é com a Lufa-Lufa. - disse Alvo. - Então veremos Harry e Sandy.

O café da manhã terminou a Alvo, Rosa e William se dirigiram a estufa junto a Peter.

- Por que ele veio? - reclamou irritada Rosa em voz baixa.

- Bom, ele é um velho conhecido de William, assim que... Por que pergunta?

- Porque não gostei dele. Essa forma de falar como se as aulas fossem a pior coisa do mundo...

Alvo entendeu a que se referia Rosa. Para ela as aulas eram sagradas, Alvo, por sua vez, não se incomodava com os comentários de Peter. Lhe parecia um bom menino.

Na porta da estufa se encontraram com Harry e Sandy.

- Oi Alvo - cumprimentou animadamente Sandy.

- Oi. - respondeu este. - O professor não chegou ainda?

- Parece que não. Parece que vai se atrasar. Como foi sua noite?

- Bastante boa, por que?

- Porquê na Lufa-Lufa todo mundo estava falando do desaparecimento de Binns. - explicou Harry. - E a curiosidade nos manteve acordados.

- Binns? Quem é Binns? - perguntou confuso Al.

- O professor de História da Magia. - respondeu Rosa, se intrometendo na conversa. - Não me surpreende que o tema tenha trazido tanto alvoroço! Como é possível que um fantasma desapareça sem mais nem menos?

- Nossos companheiros acham que talvez não despareceu, e sim o capturaram.

- E como se captura um fantasma? - perguntou Peter Thomson.

Sandy e Harry ficaram o observando.

- Ele é Peter Thomson. - apresentou William. - Companheiro da Grifinória e antigo conhecido. Eles são Sandra Smith e Harry Dursley, Peter.

- Muito prazer!- cumprimentou Harry.

- Igualmente. - lhe disse Peter. - E, bem, como se captura um fantasma?

- Não sabemos. - respondeu irritada Sandy. - Só dizíamos o o que ouvíamos nossos companheiros comentando.

- Não é possível capturar um fantasma. - explicou Rosa. - Já que dada sua constituição podem atravessar o que quiserem...

-Exceto o _Sacremuri _-interrompeu William.

-Esse material não existe! - exclamou irritando-se Rosa.

-É claro que existe! O fato de a existência ser pouca não significa que não existe.

-Então por quê ninguem usa?

-Porquê tem muito pouco. - respondeu calmamente William. - Além do mais, na antiguidade se usava com mais frequência.

Alvo sabia que Rosa ficava perigosa quando irritada, por isso decidiu dirigir a conversa para outro lado.

-Pode ser que finalmente alcançou a luz, não? -sugiriu em um tom que parecia um pouco suplicante.

-Bem que pode ser isso - Rosa e William falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Todos se surpreenderam com isso. Inclusive Rosa e William se olharam assombrados e começaram a rir.

-Mesmo que seja estranho que aconteça isso. - comentou Rosa.

-É verdade -afirmou William. - Na história só está documentado dois fantasmas que conseguiram issso.

-Normalmente quando um morte decide ficar como fantasma o faz para sempre. -explicou Rosa.

-Ao parecer fazem uma boa dupla quando não estão brigando. - comentou Peter. William e Rosa sorriram enquanto que o professor Longbottom fazia sua aparição.

A primeira semana começou a caminhar com rapidez e logo chegou a Quinta-Feira.

- Até que enfim teremos nossa primeira aula livre! - exclamou emocionado Peter enequanto desciam rumo ao Salão Comunal. - Esperei a semana toda!

Os pré-adolescentes chegaram no Salão Comunal, aonde encontraram Rosa, pela qual estava esperando com um grande sorriso.

- Por que está tão feliz?- perguntou Alvo ao se juntar a amiga.

- Porque já encontraram um professor substituto para História da Magia.

- O QUE? - exclamou surpreso Peter.

- O que você ouviu - respondeu sem poder dissimular a sua felicidade Rosa. - Apareceu um anúncio esta mesma manhã.

Peter se dirigiu incrédulo até aonde estavam os anúncios, enquanto os outros entravam pelo buraco do retrato.

-Pois eu espero que esse novo professor não seja tão chato como era Binns. - comentou Al.

- E como você sabe? - perguntou curioso William.

-Pelo que meus pais contaram. -respondeu Alvo, enquanto que Peter os alcançava com um gesto muito abatido.

-Agora que você diz, meu pai sempre disse que as aulas de História de Magia eram chatíssimas. - adicionou Rosa.

O dia correu normalmente e antes que pudessem perceber havia chegado a hora da aula de História da Magia.

Os alunos chegaram na classe, que estava com a porta aberta. A maioria não estava segura sobre se deviam entrar, mas enquanto os outros se decidiam Rosa entrou com passos seguros para a aula.

Alvo, William e Peter decidiram seguí-la, e mesmo ele preferindo a primeira fileira os demais preferiram a segunda. O resto da classe entrou depois.

Os alunos esperaram impacientemente sentados. Todos estavam se perguntado como seria o novo professor.

-Deve ser um professor velho - opinou Annie Sanderson.

-Por que velho? -perguntou sua amiga Susan Mayer.

-Por que desse jeito deve ser expert em história -respondeu rapidamente Annie.

-Sim, e com certeza será uma múmia. - adicionou sarcástica Natalia Amber.

-É sério que você pensa isso? -perguntou assustada Susan.

Natalie não lhe respondeu, apenas revirou os olhos.

-Estou ansiosa para a aula começar logo! -exclamou visivelmente emocionada Rosa.

-Pois eu não. - replicou de imediato Peter. - Esse professor tem sorte de eu não saber nenhuma maldição o suficiente para usar.

-Bom, poderia abrir um livro para variar. - sugeriu um pouco irritada Rosa.

Nesse momento o professor entrou na sala. Ao contrário do que pensava Annie, o professor era extremamente jovem, não teria mais de vinte e três anos. Era alto, musculoso e de ombros largos. Tinha cabelo de cor castanho, curto. Seus olhos eram cor de mel e tinham um brilho especial. Sem dúvida nenhuma era muito atrativo, o que chamou logo a atenção das alunas, inclusive Rosa.

-Bom dia a todos! Sou o novo professor de História da Magia. - disse em um tom que lembrava Jason Jacot.- Meu nome é Edward Sinclair. Estaremos juntos todo o ciclo escolar e com um pouco de sorte por mais tempo. Alguém tem dúvida?

Alvo olhou ao seu redor. Seus companheiros pareciam um pouco assados. E enquanto às garotas... Bem, elas estavam mais que assustadas.

-Nenhuma? Perfeito! Então podemos começar com nossa aula. - disse o professor enquanto pegava sua varinha, que era mais curta que o normal e possuía um brilho estranho. Apontou para o telão e umas letras apareceram nele. - Ali temos os objetivos e resumo do curso. Por favor, peguem pergaminho e tinta e os copiem.

Alvo se abaixou para pegar o necessário em sua mochila, e quando se ergueu se deu conta que Rosa e William já estavam escrevendo freneticamente sobre o pergaminho. Foram os primeiros a acabar.

-Parecem estar muito emocionados - comentou o professor. - Qual é o tema que mais os interessa?

-A cultura grecolatina -respondeu Rosa sem duvidar.

-Eu gosto mais das primeiras civilizações - respondeu William. - Como conseguiram fazer tudo sem nenhuma base anterior.

-Isso não é ao todo verdade. - expressou o professor. - Mas isso veremos mais adiante.

Esperavam em silêncio enquanto os demais terminavam. Alvo não pôde evitar de reparar o como Rosa olhava atentamente o professor com uma expressão embabascada no rosto.

-Bem. - exclamou o professor uma vez que o último terminou.- Hoje lhes explicarei brevemente sobre o que estudaremos em cada tema que irá ter em minhas aulas.

O resto da aula aconteceu sem que se notasse. O professor lhes explicou brevemente sobre cada um dos temas. Tinha uma voz que capturava desde o primeiro momento, pela qual era muito difícil deixar de prestar atenção.

Quando finalmente acabou a aula, Rosa e William saíram sorrindo.

- Que demônios acontece com esses dois? - perguntou irritado Peter. - Nem que a história fosse divertida.


	4. O Que Disse

_**4. O que disse?**_

-Hoje já é sexta-feira! - exclamou emocionado Peter na hora do café da manhã.

-Isso nós já sabemos, obrigado. - contestou Alvo.

-Desculpa, mas estou emocionado porque hoje temos a tarde livre, e depois o fim de semana só para nós...

-Isso me lembra - interrompeu Rosa- Não devemos esquecer nosso encontro com Hagrid.

- Hoje a tarde, às três. Entendido! - disse Alvo

- Hagrid? - perguntou William pensativo. - Aquele homem gigantesco que trouxa a gente no lago?

- O próprio. - respondeu Rosa. - Vamos ir tomar um chá em sua cabana.

- Lhes incomodaria se eu acompanhasse? - Perguntou William com dúvida.

- É claro que não. Nos encantaria que nos acompanhasse. - respondeu Al. - E o que você diz, Peter? Também vem conosco?

- Não, sinto muito, mas meus planos para essa tarde são nada, nada e mais nada. - respondeu o outro. - Deixem pra uma outra.

- O que te passa, Rosa? - perguntou interessado William.

Rosa parecia estranhamente aliviada depos da resposta de Peter.

- Não, nada. - respondeu, ficando vermelha. - É so que estou feliz que iremos ver a Hagrid.

- O melhor de tudo é que hoje só temos duas aulas! - exclamou satisfeito Peter.

- Eu não aconselharia que tivesse tantas ilusões, já que depois de tudo é uma aula dupla. - lhe recordou William. - Além do mais, não sabemos como é o professor de poções.

- É estranho que ele não tenha nos dado aula terça-feira! Não acham? - perguntou Alvo.

- Só deu aula para a Sonserina. Melhor para nós e pior para eles. - disse Peter. - É isso que eu chamo de justiça!

- Não fale assim!- replicou chateado William.

- Por que acham que o professor não quis nos dar aula? - perguntou Alvo a Rosa.

- Nem idéia. - respondeu a outa. - Talvez queria conhecer melhor aos Sonserinos, depois de tudo o professor Baster é o chefe da casa.

- Sim, talvez. - confirmou Alvo.

Depois do café da manhã os quatro amigos se dirigiram às Masmorras. Já havia uma longa fila de alunos da Sonserina, entre os quais se encontava Justin e Escórpio.

- Oi, pessoal! - os saudou animadamente Justin enquanto que os outros se aproximavam.

- Oi, Justin! - respondeu Alvo, dando-se conta que estavam atraindo os olhares dos presentes.

- Não posso acreditar! - exclamou um garoto a seu companheiro em voz baixa, apesar de bastante audível. - Um Sonserino falando com um Grifinório? Que baixo nível que nós caímos.

- Se não te calar de verdade vai cair, McFly. - ameaçou Justin. - Depois de tudo não acho que está feito para o vôo, apesar do seu sobrenome.

Houve alguns risos no corredor, a maioria proviniente dos Grifinórios. O garoto mencionado se avermelhou e baixou a cabeça, mas seu companheiro de imediato reclamou.

- Vuocê se acha muito protegidinho por seu irmão, Jacot, mas ele não pode te defender para sempre. - espetou o outro menino.

- Caramba, Bush! Pois o único irmão que tenho presente é William e não acho que te refiras a ele, não é? - inquiriu Justin de maneira sarrista. - Por que não tenta me fazer algo? Mas tenho que lhe dizer que sei artes marciais.

-Artes Marciais? -perguntou Bush franzindo as sombrancelhas.- De verdade acha que vou manchar minhas mãos?

-Ah então será um maleficio! -exclamou irônico Justin.

-Se não tomar cuidado bem que eu poderia fazê-lo. - ameaçou Bush.

Houve um momento de silêncio após esse comentários. Ao parecer todos estavam se perguntando se Bush seria de verdade capaz de lançar um malefício a Justin.

Nesse momento abriu a porta da classe e o professor fez entrar a todos na masmorra. Apesar da mudança de dono, esta continuava tendo um aspecto sinistro.

-Bom dia! -exclamou o professor em voz sombria.

-Bom dia! - responderam alguns alunos.

- Estão aqui para aprender poções de uma maneira rápida e eficaz... Ei de confessar que nunca suportei os... chamemos de "maus alunos". Eu gosto que meus alunos dêem o melhor de si sem nenhum pretexto. Assim que, se não querem me irritar, trabalhem de maneira ótima.

Depois daquele discurso, Alvo compreendeu que aquela aula não iria ser nada divertida.

-Hoje começaremos com uma poção muito fácil. A forma de preparo esta no quadro - disse, enquanto que levantava sua varinha, fazendo aparecer letras na tela. - Os ingredientes que não possuam em seu estoque de poções poderão ser encontrados no armário do fundo.

Os alunos começaram a trabalhar. Independentemente do que havia dito o professor, a ninguém achou que a poção era fácil. Tinham que seguir vinte e um passos, e misturar quase quarenta ingredientes.

Quando quase já acabava a aula dupla, Alvo só havia chegado ao passo quinze e tinha a leve impressão de que o tinha feito mal. Segundo as intruções, a poção devia ter um tom azul marinho, e a sua era de um roxo. Mesmo que comparada a de Peter (pela qual era um branco resplandescente) poderia considerar-se muito bem feita.

Alvo voltou a ver seus companheiros. Ao parecer, só Rosa havia conseguido o tom turquesa que tinha de chegar no passo vinte. A poção de William(de cor azul marinho) poderia ser considerada bem feita, mas não se pensava o mesmo quando descobria que ia no mesmo passo que Rosa e não no quinze.

-Suponho que era muito esperar que esse ano me dessem alunos descentes. - expressou o professor enquanto saíam das masmorras.

- Mas quem demônios pensa que é? - questionou Peter quando saíram das masmorras. - Como se lhe ocorre que vamos realizar algo tão difícil sendo novatos? E nem lhe ocorra dizer que a poção não era tão complicada, Rosa.

-Eu não ia dizer isso! -respondeu ofendida a garota. - A dizer a verdade, era sim uma poção muito difícil e se saí bem preparada foi porque pratiquei com a minha mãe.

Alvo se alegrou um pouco a ouvir isso. Se para Rosa lhe havia parecido difícil de realizar, é que era impossível para uma pessoa comum e corrente.

O grupo se dirigiu até a aula de História da Magia. Quando chegaram já estava lá o pofessor Sinclair esperando.

-Ola, como vão vocês? -o professor os saudou.

-Mal -disse Zac Flaherty-. O mal… - ele se deteve.

-Maldito -completou el profesor.

Todos os alunos ficaram de boca aberta. Nenhum deles havia imaginado jamais ouvir falar mal a um professor.

-O que? Acaso não era isso o que ia dizer? - perguntou envergonhado o professor.

- É… Sim - respondeu contrariado Zac.- Bom, como dizia, o professor de poções nos deu uma poção dificílima e se sentiu irritado porque ninguém alcançou sua expectiva.

-Nenhum me soa a generalização -interrompeu Rosa de imediato.

-Bom, exceto Rosa, ninguém conseguiu a preparar bem. - corrigiu Zac.

-Pois que poção era? -perguntou o professor.

-Poção pra aguçar a visão - respondeu Rosa.

-Lhes fez realizar essa poção? -perguntou surpreso o professor. - Mas essa poção está ao nível de um aluno do terceiro ano, se não for mais.

- Pois veja só, o professor está louco a beça. - adicionou Artur Finnigan.

- É o que parece, mas lamentavelmente só posso desejar-lhes sorte. - disse o professor. - Bom, mudando de tema, hoje eu preparei um pequeno questionário para que o resolvam. Não devem se preocupar, é só para observar quanto é que já conhecem dos temas que vamos estudar, mas não contará para suas notas.

Se concentraram nisso. Para Alvo o questionário lhe pareceu extremamente difícil. O professor mencionava culturas sobre as que ele não entendia, com exceção da cultura egípcia, já que sua mãe lhe havia falado de uma ocasão pela qual ela tinha viajado ao Egito.

- Muito bem Rosa! - exclamou o professor depois de recolher os questionários cinco minutos antes de que acabasse a aula. - Vejo que domina os conhecimentos básicos.

- Minha mãe me ensinou - contou sorridente a menina.

-E em quanto a William... Parece que é um expert em história. Respondeu tudo perfeitamente.

-Eu só gosto de ler sobre história. - expressou William com um sorriso ainda mais esplêndido que o de Rosa.

- Muito bem! - exclamou o professor. - Vinte pontos para a Grifinória por estes excelentes alunos. Já podem ir.

Todos começaram a recolher suas coisas. Entre o barulho ele ouviu Rosa susurrar.

-"Eu só gosto de ler sobre história". Aposto que ontem a noite leu o livro de história.

- E se fiz isso? - perguntou William sorrindo. - Não tem nada de mal em querer aprender um pouco.

-É claro que tem quando você quer…

As palavras seguintes da ruiva foi abafada pela voz de Peter.

-Que bom! Enfim posso começar meu fim de semana.

Alvo olhou para Peter com o cenho franzido. Lhe teria gostado de saber o que Rosa tinha dito a William, ainda mais quando este deu a volta e saiu muito chateado da sala.

- O que disse a ele?- perguntou muito surpreso Alvo.

-Nada mais que a verdade. - respondeu Rosa.

Depois da comida, Alvo se dirigiu até a cabana de Hagrid acompanhado por Rosa e William que não se falavam, além de Alice e Sandy, que foram convidadas pela ruiva.

-Sério que não tem problema? -perguntou insegura Sandy.

-É claro que não - respondeu Rosa. - Hagrid adora visitas. Quanto mais sermos melhor.

Alvo voltou a ver William. O menino tinha chegado tarde para a comida e havia apenas provado o alimento. Além do mais, dava a impressão que havia chorado.

Chegaram a cabine de Hagrid, que abriu entusiasmentado.

-Não sabia que viria tanta gente! - exclamou emocionado enquanto lhes servia chá. - Quando seu pai veio em sua primeira semana só o acompanhava Rony e mesmo quando Tiago veio só trouxe dois amigos além dele.

Alvo sentiu uma espécie de estranha satisfação ao escutar isso.

-Desculpe, senhor Hagrid… -disse Alice com um pouco de dúvida.

-Oh! Por favor me chame somente de Hagrid.

-Está bem. - aderiu a ideia Alice. - Hagrid, você cuida de todas as criaturas da floresta?

-Da maioria - respondeu Hagrid. - Há criaturas que se cudam sozinhas e há outras que você tem de cuidar.

-É sério? - perguntou assustada Sandy.

- Ah, não se preocupem! Só evitem a Floresta e estarão a salvo. Essa é a principal razão pela qual é proibida aos alunos.

Ficaram ao redor de horas com Hagrid, falando um pouco sobre o trabalho de Hagrid, dos demais professores, insultando um pouco a Filch e ao Senhor Warri.

-Não entendo de onde saiu esse gato.

-É filho da Senhora Norris, não? - perguntou Alvo.

-Sim, o que não entendo é aonde acharam um gato que quisesse cruzar com ela.

As crianças riram com esse comentário.

De volta ao castelo, Alvo voltou a concentrar-se em William. Toda a tarde havia estado distante e quase não havia participado da conversa na cabana de Hagrid.

- Vai me dizer o que lhe disse? -perguntou Alvo a Rosa.

-Bom -disse Rosa enquanto que olhava para William com uma expressão de arrependimento.- olhe, só disse que...

- Que estão fazendo? - interrompeu de repente Alice.

Todos os demais voltaram a vê-la. Alice apontava para um grupo de alunos, que pareciam estar observando algo.

-Vamos lá ver! -exclamou Alvo interessado.

Quando por fim se aproximaram, viram o que era que estava chamando a atenção. Tiago Potter estava pendurado pelos pés, enquanto que Jason Jacot lhe apontava a varinha.

- Vocês me pagarão! -exclamou Tiago desde sua ridícula posição. - Isso não ficará assim!

- Estamos asiosos para ver como nos fará pagar. - Mark Towers exclamou.

-Deixem ele em paz! - exigiu enraivado Alvo.

Toda a atenção da concorrência se voltou para Alvo e este notou que a maioria dos presentes eram do primeiro ou segundo ano. Isso explicava ninguém ter ajudado seu irmão. O par de covardes haviam o atacado em um lugar aonde não podia receber ajuda.

-Nossa, nossa! - exclamou ao parecer emocionado Towers. - Se não é o outro Potter. Assim poderemos pendurar os dois irmãozinhos.

Towers alcançou sua varinha, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar um feitiço, saiu voando a uns metros para trás.

- Mark! - chamou preocupado Jason Jacot.

Alvo se encontrava surpreso. William e Rosa haviam sacado suas varinhas e tinham feito um feitiço ao mesmo tempo que Towers.

- Esses malditos pirralhos! -exclamou enquanto se recuperava. - Agora me pagam!

Mark voltou a estender sua varinha, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar algum feitiço recebeu um golpe no estômago.

- Te adverti que não tolelaria que fizesse nada ao meu irmão.

- Justin! - gritou Jason enquanto deixava cair a Tiago. - Que demônios acha que está fazendo?

- Defendendo ao meu irmão e aos meus amigos. - lhe respondeu desafiadoramente Justin. - Se para ti não são ninguém, deixe-me dizer que para mim são as pessoas que realmente me importam e não deixarei que ninguém lhes faça dano. Não tenho nada contra que irritem a Tiago Potter mas quando se meteram com meu irmão ou meus amigos se verão comigo.

- Maldito pirralho!

-Mark. Vamo-nos daqui.

-Mas… Está bem.

Towers e o Jacot maior se afastaram até o castelo.

- Está bem, Tiago? - perguntou preocupada Rosa.

- Sim, tenho só o orgulho ferido. - respondeu o outro.

-Será melhor que voltemos para o castelo. Já é hora da ceia. - sugeriu Sandy.

Todos se direcionaram juntos até o castelo, incluindo Escórpio, que ao parecer havia permanecido escondido depois que Jason entrou no confronto. Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal se separaram, sendo o grupo da Grifinória o maior.

-William -disse Rosa despois de comer um pouco. - Sinto muito pelo que disse pela manhã. Na verdade não posso afirmar nada até saber como é o professor.

-Não se preocupe. - lhe disse William. - Me doeu, mas estou mais contente por dar-me conta que fazemos uma boa equipe. Olha que pensar no mesmo feitiço...

- Vão me dizer o que foi que a Rose te disse? - perguntou Alvo.

- Outro dia. - respondeu Rosa. - Agora estamos muito felizes para pensar nisso.


	5. Passeando de Noite

_**5. Passeando de Noite**_

- Você roubou-a de Tiago? - perguntou incrédula Rosa.

- Não a roubei - respondeu na defensiva Alvo. - Só a peguei emprestada por um tempo.

-Sim, sem sua permissão. Isso não se chama emprestar.

-Não sei o porquê de você reclamar, a verdade é que nem sequer é dele. É do meu pai, e se Tiago a tem é poque meu pai a guardou pensando que não ia usar e ele a pegou. E ladrão que rouba ladrão tem cem anos de perdão.

-De todos os modos, Alvo, não me parece que seja uma boa idéia. Além do mais, para que você quer?

- Bom, estava pensando em dar uma volta no castelo.

- E para que precisa da capa? - perguntou receosa Rosa. - Pode passear por ele sem necessidade disso.

-Não seja boba, falo de caminhar pelo castelo de noite.

-Esqueça isso! -exclamou de imediato Rosa. - Se acha que vou sair do Salão Comunal após o toque de recolher deve estar louco. E deixe-me dizer que se você se atrever a fazer isso te entrego ao Professor Longbottom. Agora me deixe em paz, que tenho que terminar meu trabalho.

-Ok. Sabe aonde William está?

-Sim, na biblioteca, preparando-se para o trabalho de História da Magia. - respondeu irritada Rosa.

-Mas se esse trabalho é para cerca de um mês! -exclamou surpreso Alvo, temendo haver se enganado com a data.

-Sim, isso já sabemos. Mas quer terminar o mais antes possível para mostrar ao professor.

-E para que? - questionou curioso Alvo.

-Para impressionar o professor. Mas se você perguntar para ele de certo vai dizer que é para que o professor possa corrigir se alguma coisa se estiver errada. - respondeu Rosa com um tom ainda mais irritado.

Alvo ficou curioso sobre o porquê William queria impressionar o professor, mas decidiu que não era boa idéia por o humor de Rosa a prova, assim que se despediu dela e se dirigiu à biblioteca.

Encontrou Peter sentado em uma mesa enquanto que fazia a tarefa de Transfiguração que Rosa, William e ele haviam realizado na tarde anterior.

-Oi - cumprimentou Alvo.-. Você viu William?

-Sim, está procurando outro livro na seção de História. - repondeu o outro garoto. - Você tem idéia do por quê quer terminar o trabalho de História tão rápido?

-Segundo Rosa quer impressionar o professor.

-Sim, isso também disse a mim, mesmo que quando lhe perguntei o porquê ele só me respondeu "E acaso não é óbvio?" e eu não me animei a voltar a perguntar. E quando eu perguntei a William se era verdade que queria impressionar o professor ele ficou vermelho e disse que não era verdade, que era apenas para ele poder corrigir os erros.

Alvo ficou pensativo. Isso era exatamente o que Rosa havia dito que responderia William mas... Qual era a verdadeira razão?

-Bem, vou procurar ele - ele disse a Peter.

- Boa sorte!

A razão de que ia procurar William não era a que imaginava Peter. Para Alvo não importava o porquê William queria impressionar o profesor Sinclair, o que ele queria era saber se ele o acompanharia em sua aventura noturna. Havia decidido não perguntar a Peter pois ele era um "pouquinho" fofoqueiro e a última coisa que necessitava era que todo o colégio ficasse sabendo que estava caminhando a noite. Já William mesmo que não aceitasse não iria dizer a ninguém, nem sequer a Rosa.

O encontrou folheando um exemplar enorme com o título "Uma Recorrida pela Históra Antiga".

- Oi, o que está fazendo?- disse em modo de cumprimento.

- Ah, olá -respondeu William-. Só estava procurando informação para o trabalho de História da Magia.

-Ah, nossa!

-E você, o que faz aqui?

-Estava te procurando.

-A mim? Para que?

Alvo lhe contou sobre a capa de invisibilidade e sua ideia de passear pelo castelo a noite.

-E aí, o que me diz? Me acompanha? - perguntou Alvo.

-Não sei. A ideia é tentadora mas... Quando que vai fazer isso?

-Não tenho muita certeza. Talvez hoje.

- Pode esperar até sexta-feira?

-Por quê até sexta-feira? -perguntou confuso Alvo.

-Porque dessa maneira poderemos acordar tarde no sábado e não terá problema.

-É, tem razão! Então, você me acompanha?

-Se é o sabado sim.

-Ok, Rosa está muito entretida no Salão Comunal, então não teremos problemas se pusermos a capa aqui.

-E o que faremos no buraco do retrato? - pergunto curioso William.

-Teremos que esperar que alguém o abra.

-Acha que encontraremos alguém?

-Sim, suponho que ainda tenham alunos do último ano nos corredores. Seu toque de recolher é as dez e ainda são nove e meia. É melhor que ponhamos a capa desde aqui para nos assegurar que não nos veja ninguém.

Os meninos puseram a capa e olharam no espelho do dormitório. Realmente não se via nada.

-Essa capa é ainda melhor do que tem meu irmão! - exclamou William.

-Justin tem uma capa de invisilibilidade?

-Sim, a comprou faz uns dois anos.

Os meninos desceram as escadas rumo ao Salão Comunal, e um vez neste pararam ao lado do retrato, esperando que se abrisse. Não tiveram que esperar muito, já que um momento depois entrou Vitória acompanhada de uma amiga.

Os garotos se apressaram a passar pelo buraco. E mesmo procurando evitar contato com as garotas, Alvo não pode evitar dar um empurrão na amiga da prima.

-Ai! Não me empurra, Vitória! - exclamou a adolescente irritada.

-Mas nem sequer te toquei.

-Então deve ter sido um fantasma. - disse a garota sarcasticamente.

O retato se fechou atrás dos menino, pelos quais começaram a caminhar sem rumo fixo, tropeçando de vez em quando nos corredores em alguns alunos.

-Aonde vamos? -perguntou Alvo.

-Não sei - respondeu William-. E se procurarmos a cozinha?

-Tem ideia de aonde fica?

-Não, mas suponho que deva estar perto do Salão Principal.

-Tem razão!

Eles desceram alguns andares. Caminhar pelo castelo de noite não era uma experiência ao todo agradável, mas a adrenalida os fazia sentir-se exaltados.

-Quando nos faltará? -perguntou após descer várias escadas Alvo.

-Acho que estamos no primeiro andar. - respondeu William. - Se não me engano, as escadas até o saguão estão ali.

-Então vamos até lá.

Os garotos caminharam pelo corredor, quando sem prévio aviso chocaram contra algo ao nada.

-Ai! -se ouviu uma voz.

Alvo se assustou muito. Aquela voz queria dizer que tinha alguém ali alguém deles, que poderia entregá-los e provocar um castigo.

-Justin? -perguntou com dúvida William.

Alvo olhou para o menino surpreso. Seria o que estava pensando?

-William? - se escutou a voz de Justin, o que confirmou as suspeitas de Alvo. - Aonde está?

-Aqui debaixo da capa de invisibilidade de Alvo.

-Alvo também tem uma capa de invisibilidade? - perguntou Justin enquanto surgia sua figura do nada. Não estava só, vinha acompanhado de Escórpio Malfoy.

Alvo e William também tiraram a capa de invisibilidade.

-Nossa! Pensei que eramos os únicos que passeavamos de noite.- comentou Justin sorridente.

-Essa é a primeira vez que o fazemos. - disse um pouco envergonhado Alvo.

-Para nós é a quinta. - revelou Justin, ainda sorrindo. - E vocês o que fazem?

-Procurávamos a cozinha - respondeu William.

-Nós nunca a encontramos. - respondeu Justin. - Mas por outro lado já sabemos aonde estão os quartos e as salas dos professores e descobrimos várias escadas secretas. No outro dia encontramos um fabuloso banheiro no sétimo andar, mas quando voltamos lá já não o encontramos.

-Talvez seja a Sala Precisa! - comentou emocionado Alvo.

-A Sala Precisa?

-Sim, meu pai me falou dela. É uma sala pela qual…

-Alguém está vindo. - interrompeu de repente Escórpio.

Os demais se calaram. Escórpio tinha razão, tinham vozes que se aproximavam pelo corredor. Alvo se aterrorizou quando reconheceu uma: era da professora McGonagall.

-Vamos, ponham as capas! - exclamou Escórpio.

Todos obedeceram a ordem e os meninos se estreitaram na parede. Alvo via William ao seu lado e podia sentir os outros dois do outro lado. Se chegassem a descobrir...

A professora McGonagall e a professora Phoe, de Transfiguração, chegaram ao lugar do corredor aonde estavam os garotos e, para sua desgraça, se detiveram justo em frente deles.

- Por favor professora McGonagall, tem que me escutar. - dizia desesperada a professora Phoe. - Edward Sinclair é perigoso!

-Pela última vez, Jane. Não vejo suas suspeitas tendo fundmento.

-É claro que têm fundamento! - disse a professora. - A profecia diz muito claramente.

-Sabe o que acho sobre profecias, minha querida Jane.

-Então, como me explica o que aconteceu? - perguntou a professora. - Primeiro o desaparecimento de Binns e a substituição quase imediata. Como se chama isso?

-Se chama sorte. - respondeu secamente a professora McGonagall. - E muito boa, me alegro de ter encontrado um professor tão competente como Edward.

-A profecia diz…

-Pela última vez Jane, as profecias são irreais. Assim que se não te interessa, acho que já é hora de irmos dormir.

As duas de afastaram. A professora Phoe parecia chateada e a diretora irritada.

-Se referiam a Edward Sinclair, o professor de História? - perguntou Alvo confuso.

-Suponho que sim. - respondeu Escórpio. - Ele é a única substituição que houve, não?

-Mas de que profecia estarão falando? - perguntou pensativo William.

-A professora parecia assustada, não acham? -questionou Justin.

-Sim, assustada por causa de Edward. - disse Alvo. - Por que será?

-Teremos de averiguar!- respondeu William.


End file.
